Comfort
by scarletchidori
Summary: "You have me, Riza", he whispers "You have me and I'm not going anywhere. I can be your friend and I can protect you, I know I can".


**This was written for day 2 of the Royai Week with the picture prompt "holding hands".**

* * *

"_Alongside time exists fate, the bearer of cruelty"  
(Persona 3)_

Breathe in.  
Breathe out.  
Breathe in.

My back is on fire. I feel so much pain that I can't even bring myself to cry. Father gave me a medicine for the pain and I should feel better in no time, or, so he said.

"You can go, Riza", my father says without even looking at me "I don't need you anymore today, tomorrow we will change those bandages"

"Okay, father", I nod.

"As for the tattoo… we're done"

"Done?", I ask "That means that… you don't need me anymore?"

"No, I don't need you anymore", he replies "But don't tell anything to mister Mustang, he doesn't need to know… not yet, at least"

"Okay", I nod "Goodnight, father".

He doesn't even pay attention to me, too much focused on his research. I lower my gaze as I close the door. I should go to sleep, I should rest, but my senses are too awake to allow me to do that. It's like my entire body is on fire.  
I go to the living room with the intention of making me a cup of tea but I soon realize that I am not alone

"Riza"

"Hello, mister Mustang".

"Roy", he says with a big smile "You know you can call me Roy, after all we know each other for quite some time".

"Yeah, sure".

"Riza, are you all right?", he asks laying a hand on my shoulder.

"Yes".

"Your eyes… were you crying?" he asks, "You know you can tell me everything, you can lean on me".

His life must have been full of affection and love, I suppose for him to being so open with his emotions. My father taught me to keep everything inside, never shown emotions with someone who isn't part of my family. But Roy is different.

"I'm not feeling too well, you're right"

"You want some tea?", he asks with a smile.

"Yeah… sure".

"Sit down"

"I want to help"

"Don't worry, Riza", he replies with a smile, "I'm taking care of you today"

Taking care… of me? Why he's so nice and caring? Why he treats me like I'm part of his family? It seems that he cares more about me than my own father. My father would never do that for me, and I know is just a cup of tea but it makes me want to smile for the first time in months. My back still hurts me a sign that I shouldn't be surprised by that… my own father used my back for his research, refusing to use paper or his own skin. After mom died for months he refused to look at me, screaming that I reminded him too much of mom therefore he couldn't even bare to look at me for one second. I keep my hands on my lap trying to regain control. I miss my mom so much. I wish she was here to help me and hug me close, she used to give the best hugs in the world. When I was in her arms I felt safe and loved, she would caress my hair while I was crying, whispering sweet words in my ear, and when I stopped crying she would smile at me saying that she loved me. I miss being hugged, I miss feeling safe, I miss everything about being loved by someone.

"Here".

"Oh, you scared me".

"I'm sorry", he smiles sitting next to me "I didn't mean to".

I smile at him and strangely enough I could swear that he was blushing.

"You can't sleep?", I ask.

"No", he replies "Your father gave me a book to read, it talks about alchemy and I need to finish it as soon as possible".

"You need to sleep".

"You too, Riza", he says "You're a little pale"

"I'm okay".

"If you say so".

Somehow he knows that I don't want to talk about it he begins reading his book and I find myself watching him freely. His hair is a little longer than usual, and overall he looks tired but strangely enough he looks happy as well.

"Riza?"

"Yeah?"

"I apologize if I keep asking, maybe that's none of my business, but you are sure that everything is alright?"

I don't want to answer because I don't want to lie, I wish I could tell him everything about the tattoo and the pain that I'm trying to suppress with false smiles and fake calm. Suddenly his hand are on mine.

"You really can't tell me?", he asks "It's a secret, right?"

"Right"

"But you're hurt", he whispers "I can see that. You're hurt and you think you have to keep everything bottled up inside you"

I didn't even notice that he was holding my hand. I squeeze his hand hard because I need to keep my mind focused on something.

"Everything will be fine, Riza", he whispers "Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you".

"I miss my mom", I confess.

At least is something I can say. My back begins to hurt me a little less, surely because of the medicine that my father gave me a while ago. I can't talk about this but at least I can talk about my mom.

"I know you miss her".

"And I- I-"

"What?", he asks while he strokes my hand with his thumb.

"I don't feel safe since she passed away".

"I can't understand how you feel… because even if I don't have my parents I have my aunt and my sisters, and they love me and care for me. But you're not alone, Riza"

"I am not? Really?"

"You have me, Riza", he whispers "You have me and I'm not going anywhere. I can be your friend and I can protect you, I know I can".

Tears are rolling down my face and I can't seem able to stop them. His confession hit too close to home and I can't keep my facade on anymore. His hand is still in mine, warm and safe.

Suddenly he hugs me tightly whispering that everything will be fine and when he moves away from me he takes my hand in his again. Giving me the comfort that I was desperately seeking.

"Thank you, Roy".


End file.
